Peace Treaty
by VenusLove
Summary: Hinata and Gaara is engaged for the peace between Konoha and Suna. Gaara has a sexual relationship with Matsuri. Hinata found out about it.. What will happen? Full and more detailed summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Gaara and Hinata got engaged for the peace treaty of Konoha and Suna. They had never met each other until they are 15-16 years old. Other than that they also have some obstacles to pass if they want to make their marriage a successful one. And both villages were expecting something from them after finishing their wedding. A child. What will happen if Gaara actually had a secret affair with Matsuri before he met Hinata? How will Hinata take it?_

_Warnings: Strong Hinata, Nice Ino, Obsessed Neji._

_Author's Note: This is a strong Hinata fic and their will be some sexual advances so it will be rated M. Also this is my first Rated M fic so please be honest with me when you are reviewing. I want to know what your suggestions and some hurtful words from you can make me stop writing for a while so please don't give me mean reviews. Thank you for your understanding._

* * *

Gaara and Matsuri was now naked on Gaara's office. Matsuri smiled "Gaara-sama, I heard you will be having a fiancé. You didn't tell me anything about it. You should tell me first before you make me your wife" she said as she put on her clothes which were scattered on the floor courtesy of Gaara.

Gaara looked at Matsuri "You are not my fiancé Matsuri. You have forgotten something, you agreed that this will only an agreement no strings attached. My future wife resides in Konoha." He said as he fix his clothes.

Matsuri stiffened after hearing that "Why? You cum inside me many times! Do you think this will not form to a child!?" she shrieked. She thought after having multiple of sex. The Kazekage will fall in love with her!

Gaara only said "If you did become pregnant with my child. You can be my concubine."

Matsuri was shaking in anger "Who is it?" she asked

"You can do nothing. You are from a commoner's family not like my soon to be wife who was from a noble clan" Gaara reminded

Matsuri was now in tears "Please tell me who is it?"

"Hyuga Hinata" Gaara said then walked out of the room

"Hyuga Hinata, huh.. I will kill you then Gaara will be mine" She whispered then when she finish clothing herself she too, walked out of the room

* * *

Hiashi do not want her daughter to be married off to Suna. Her first daughter is strong than any other Hyuga there! He already made his plans with Hinata getting married with Neji in hopes for having a great grandchildren.

Hinata knocked on her father's bedroom door

"Come in" a voice inside said

Hinata came in "Father, the elders want to see you for Neji-nii's potential marriage partner" she said

Hiashi stood up from his bed then nodded "I'll be there shortly"

Hinata nodded then left the room

Neji was having a hard time not to shout at the elders. They want him and Hanabi to get married! He only wants Hinata! But it seems that fate made a horrifying joke. Hinata was getting engaged with the Kazekage for the peace treaty!

After deliberating to himself his attention was now from the three remaining main branch members.

Hanabi was looking at him with a flirty smile.

Hiashi was talking with the elders trying to make the engagement with him and Hanabi destroyed and instead make an engagement between him and Hinata

Hinata was only sitting sipping a tea not caring about the things that was happening.

After some time the elders, Hinata and Hanabi left, leaving a shock Neji and a frustated Hiashi

* * *

Hinata can't believe it. She had heard a rumor concerning to the Kazekage from Shizune, Ino and Sakura who was now worried about her after receiving such a rumor.

The Kazekage of the Sand was having a sexual affair with his personal assistant, Matsuri

"Are you okay Hinata?" Ino asked

Hinata nodded "Yeah, I do not care if they do have a relationship. I only care for the peace of Konoha and if having a marriage with him would make it happen I will do it" she then left leaving a Shizune who was in awe, Sakura and Ino with a looked of angry but at the same time admiration

They are angry because Gaara was almost cheating on his fiancé and they admire Hinata for staying strong

Temari and Kankuro were pissed.

They heard the rumors about Gaara and Matsuri.

The elders scolded Gaara for having such actions and the two can not defend him since it was true.

They did have a relationship like that.

Temari noticed it a year ago when Gaara became the Kazekage. He was fifteen back then. Matsuri would come inside the office then Gaara will make his guards go outside leaving them alone. Also the Kazekage ofiice is sound proof leaving every single thing there a secret

Kankuro saw it a month ago and he can't believe it. He was on his way to the Kazekage tower when he heard moans at the hall way. He hides his presence then walked to the hallway revealing a Gaara and Matsuri half naked having sex with each other. After that Kakuro became distant with both Gaara and Matsuri.

* * *

Gaara was on his room.

He was angry.

He knew that the news must have reach Konoha.

And he knew that his fiancé heard it too..

Other than that his fiancé will be coming to Suna on three days..

His thoughts was interrupted when a knock was banging to his door

"Come in" he said thinking it was Temari but he guessed wrong

There Matsuri was on a revealing lingerie with a seductive smile

"Hello there" Matsuri said as she went to sit on Gaara's lap

Gaara can feel his member hardening, after all Gaara was still on his hormone years so he can't help it.

"Your hard already" Matsuri said

Without warning Matsuri was suddenly on the bed on top of her was Gaara.

Gaara started to take off Matsuri's lingerie then licked Matsuri's nipple causing Matsuri to arch her back

Then without Matsuri knowing he positioned his self to Matsuri's core then plunged his hard big member to Matsuri without preparation at all

But Gaara knew it will be okay without preparation since Matsuri's core was already dripping wet

Matsuri can only feel pleasure as Gaara's member go in and out until she cum with Gaara.

After a few seconds Matsuri found herself outside of Gaara's Room

"This agreement is over don't come to my room anymore" Gaara said then tossed out Matsuri's lingerie

Matsuri's eyes widened as she pounded her hands to the door "Gaara! Open this door! I want an explanation!"

The banging came until an hour when Matsuri give up and went back to her room.

TBC

Title Of The Chapter: Prologue

**Edit:** Thank you very much **BriaAllDay** for mentioning my grammar mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I thank you all for the 2 reviews, 5 follows and 4 favorites! I will make it clear so that no one will asked later on. Gaara will be a lot of OOC and Hinata too though I don't know if I made Matsuri OOC since I don't really watch an episode without Hinata or Gaara._

* * *

Recap:

The banging came until an hour when Matsuri give up and went back to her room.

* * *

-Konoha-

Hinata is currently preparing for her departure to go on Suna. To the others they might think that Hinata don't care about the rumors (that was true) but Hinata was really shocked she just didn't express it, after all she _is_ a Hyuga. And being a Hyuga means you shouldn't let the others know your emotions, they should think of you as a heartless and emotionless person.

After preparing, she went to the gates where she saw her companions to go with her as her body guards, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto. And the others Kurenai, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Ino, Choji, Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and the others to bid her goodbye for the last time they saw her and for who knows how long will they meet again.

"Dont' worry if they were a mission from Suna we will definitely go there!" Ino said tears on her eyes

Hinata nodded and for the first time smiled "Thank you"

Then after some minutes Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto left Konoha and was now on the way to Suna.

* * *

-Suna-

Gaara is currently eating breakfast with his siblings when a summoned dog, more specifically Pakkun came then said "Hinata-sama with Naruto,Shikamaru and Sakura as her body guards have left Konoha to come here just an hour ago but judging how fast they were since they are all from Anbu.. they will get here tomorrow, Kakashi summoned me to tell this to the three of you in the order of the Hokage-sama" then the dog disappear with a puff of smoke.

Kankuro and Temari froze. They knew that their little brother's future wife is a great ninja but they expected her to be a Jonin or a chunin.

Gaara on the other hand was literally having thoughts. He knew Naruto would come to talk with him because of the rumor.

The three just hope that their meeting with the Konoha nins were a great one

* * *

-After One Day-

* * *

-Suna-

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari was on their way to the gates when they caught a glimpse of Matsuri.

Then Temari had an idea "Matsuri come with us"

Matsuri turned around with wide eyes, she never their presence but when she saw Gaara she immediately nodded thinking that Gaara might have change her mind.

Then the four waited to the gates until they caught a glimpse of blond hair which they immediately know as Naruto while Matsuri is still clueless at why would they go at the gates

Naruto was the first one to arrive then said "Hey Gaara!" then he looked around to see Temari, Kankuro then Matsuri

Naruto asked "Are you Matsuri?"

Matsuri nodded, she knew who this person was, the boy was Gaara's best friend

"You'll definitely lose" Naruto said after inspecting Matsuri's appearance

"What do you mean by that?" Matsuri asked

Naruto smiled "You'll lose to Hinata a lot!"

Matsuri froze "You know Hinata Hyuga?" she asked in a cold tone which Gaara, Kankuro and Temari noticed

Naruto nodded, not noticing the change of tone he was about to answer back when a voice or voices behind him called him

"Naruto how dare you leave us like that!" Sakura said

"You really are troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

Hinata just quietly walked behind Shikamaru

Gaara froze he felt a jinjuriki other than him and Naruto.

"Are you Gaara?" The cloaked girl asked (Hinata)

Gaara nodded "You must be Hinata then?"

Hinata nodded before taking off her cloak "Yes I am"

Gaara's heart skip a beat. He knew that girls in Konoha had great skins since they had a great resources of nutrients around for their skin but his fiancé's skin was even better than Sakura (A/N: That is what I thought). He had thought that Sakura had the best skin but it seems like.. he was wrong. Other than that.. it seems like the unknown jinjuriki he felt was his own fiancé. They are the same.. the thought made Gaara comfortable.

Matsuri froze, she knew herself was the most beautiful girl (A/N: I think Gaara's mother was the most beautiful girl in Suna) in Suna but if this girl resides in Suna she will had competition! And a great one at that!

Hinata took a good look between the 3 sand siblings then said "T-Temari-nee?"

Temari froze she knew this voice... she had been caught up on looking at Shikamaru to not notice her..

"Hinata!" Temari said then hug Hinata in a death-gripped-hug that only Temari and Sakura has

"It's been a long time Temari-nee and your hair was not flowed down like before so I didn't notice you at first glance" Hinata said after they broke away

"Yeah! Since the temperature here Suna, if I do not want my hair to be cut this is the only way!" Temari said

Hinata froze "Does, does that mean I need to cut my hair?"

Temari smiled "No need to! And I think you look better with long hair"

Hinata nodded

Kankuro looked shocked at the sudden change of events.

"You know each other?" Gaara asked

Temari nodded "Yeah! I went to Konoha when I was a kid, since I was the Kazekage's daughter they made me chose to where I want to live until we go back! Between the Uchiha, Yamanaka and Hyuga compound! Then I chose Hyuga and met Hinata"

Kankuro nodded "now that I think about it.. something like that did happen,, you even cried saying you missed your first female friend!" Kankuro teased

Temari went red "You are lucky Hinata is her or I'll kill you"

"Well we better go to your new house and talk about the.. sudden events" Temari said to Hinata with a smiled

Hinata nodded then looked at Matsuri as if this was the first time she notice her

"Who are you?" Hinata asked

Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sakura and Matsuri too froze

"I'm Matsuri" Matsuri said trying hard not to shout at the girl

"Ah, your the slut" Hinata said without emotion on her face or on her voice "I would like to have a talk with you with everyone else too" then she looked at Temari's smiling face "Nee-chan can we go to your house? It seems we've created a ruckus judging at how many people came just to watch this show"

Temari quickly nodded then said "Follow me"

-Gaara, Kankuro and Temari's House-

Temari and Hinata was seated together.

Sakura and Naruto was seated together.

Kankuro and Matsuri was seated together.

Gaara was seating on a single seat.

"So.. what do you want to talk about Hinata-chan?" Kankuro asked even though he already knew what

Temari was smiling like a cat who got a hand on a canary. She knew what was on Hinata's mind

"I just want to say that.. The two of you can continue that relationship, I do not care, I only came here for the marriage and the peace that will be made after the marriage. You can even marry her too. Just make sure she don't make me angry and I can kill her in an instant" Hinata said

"You bitch!" Matsuri said then slap Hinata on the face

* * *

Title of the Chapter: Meeting and Confrontation Part 1

* * *

TBC


End file.
